Phenomenon
by MoonWallker
Summary: When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of telling you, oh yes it can. All of the chapters are beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

Phenomenon

**Chapter :** One

**Summary :** When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of telling you, _oh yes it can._

**Warnings :** Cursing, Mentions of death

**Series :** AU Bayverse, early in the war...

Beta'd by the wonderful **GraceSolo**.

* * *

><p>The high pitched cry of the sirens echoed in the ship. In the background could be herd fighting as the Autobots desperately tried to prevent the invasion of a Decepticon flag ship's boarding forces. They were protecting the <em>Custodia.<em> This was one of the largest ships the Autobot force possessed and if it fell in enemy hands they would suffer an insurmountable loss. It would be even greater due to the fact that a couple of the most powerful Autobot officers were stationed here in the meantime. Which is why losing wasn't an option.

"Prowl!" Wheeljack rushed in the control room, smoke still emitting from his weapons "They're headed for the engine room! If they get there-"

"Understood" Prowl cut him off, already giving up new orders. The SIC of the Autobots was plugged in the console, allowing him free access to all the cameras and communicate with the soldiers.

Wheeljack nodded and exited the room, joining the battle. As much as Prowl wished to join, what he was doing here was even more important. He berated himself for allowing such a tactical error and letting the enemy on board.

"Squad four, cover Prime. Do not leave him alone. Squads six and seven, back up Wheeljack near the engine room -"

"_Prowl!"_ The SIC winced at the volume of the comm screeching in his audios. "_Get me some fraggin' back up down here, slag it!"_ Ratchet snarled, at the same time giving orders to the tactician. "_The slaggin' pit spawned twins are barely holding up down here!"_ A loud boom, gunshots and a hysteric cry of rage echoed in the back ground.

"_Frag it all! Sideswipe is down!"_ Ratchet yelled and more shots could be herd along with Sunstreaker's yells, "_Primus, Prowl! Get us some back up NOW, slag it!"_ The medic cut the connection.

"Sir! Distress signal coming from squads one, two, and three!" Blaster who was also plugged in the console, reported worriedly. "And we've lost connection with Ironhide's team! Red Alert and Inferno were forced to leave the security room. They are currently alone on the second level, near section Delta and under heavy fire!"

Prowl inwardly cursed. He could not afford to panic now. Every spark onboard was depending on him to salvage this Pit of a battle. He tracked down most of the mini-bots that were still online and ordered them to help Ironhide and the wreckers. Just when he thought they were getting things under control, a loud explosion rocked the ship and half of the monitors went offline.

"Blaster!" Prowl barked.

"On it!" The Communications officer rushed to plug in more jacks, while his optics dimmed in concentration.

There was nowhere for them to hide. None of them wanted to hide. Every single bot onboard was fighting for one thing and one thing only – survival. None of them were afraid to die, and Prowl bitterly mused that if someone cared to listed the gunshots, the cries of rage and pain as well as the cynical laughter was a bitter symphony. A symphony of death and their echoing footsteps were the beat of it.

Just then, a lot of bangs could be heard on the door that separated the hub from the rest of the ship. This time Prowl cursed aloud, gave some last orders on the intercom and logged out, pulling his weapon from subspace and onlining his close-range battle programs.

"Focus on repairing the monitors, Blaster" Prowl ordered while more of his weapons heated up.

The door was blasted open while at the same time the lights went out. Only the sounds of firing could be heard.

* * *

><p><em>If you're like us,<br>Calling all riders,  
>Roll up beside us,<br>No place to hide us,  
>All freedom fighters,<br>Let's unite us,  
>Switch on your nitrous<br>And let's go  
>Destination for navigation,<br>Man up ya stations,  
>Feel the sensation<br>Surround invasion with communication,  
>Move quick, we might avoid contamination <em>

Jasper Evans turned his music up as high as his stereo speakers would go. The 18 year old young man tried to block out the shouts coming from the next room while packing up his things. He was leaving and he didn't give a damn what his parents thought of it. Because they sure as hell didn't care when they ruined his future.

He grunted when he registered he could still hear the angry voices over the loud music. He always did have sensitive hearing, but lately the dark skinned boy was hearing better than ever. He put his backpack on, stopped the music but turned on his iPod on a low setting and exited his room without turning back.

He stepped in to the living room of his parent's small apartment and crossed his arms. They didn't even seem to notice him over all the shouting. He made a coughing sound. Nothing. Jasper slightly growled in frustration. He was usually a very cheery person, always smiling and thinking positive but he had had enough.

"Ah'm leavin'." He stated, "And Ah'm not coming back"

"Not now, Jasper. We're busy" He mother didn't even look at him as the shouting continued. Jasper's frown deepened and the dark haired boy with dread locks exited the apartment, again not looking back. He was sure his parents wouldn't notice his missing presence anytime soon.

He stopped two stories down and knocked a couple of times on a rather old looking door before it opened and revealed an old looking man. He appeared to be in his early 60 with short gray hair, wearing big, round glasses.

"Ahh Jazzy!" He exclaimed and tugged the young man in. "Just the boy I needed!"

"Sorry Gramps, but Ah can't stay. Ah'm leaving..." The grin on his face faltered as he looked at the older man.

"Mmm, I see. Well about time you made up your mind!" He tugged the boy in to his kitchen.

"Come on! Take some! I just made them!" Jasper smiled at the scientist who was handing him some homemade muffins. Many considered him crazy since a lot of his inventions exploded. But things got worse after his wife suddenly disappeared 10 years ago. Jasper could barely remember her.

"Thanks Mr. Brown. But now, Ah really need to go."

"Of course, of course!" The energetic old man tugged his arm again "But please, I need your help with something first! It'll only take a second!" And Mr. Brown led him into his lab. Jasper was always fascinated and although he was right to be wary when he went into the lab. More than once, things have exploded while he was there.

"I just need you to work the controls! It's very simple" He placed the dark skinned boy in front of the controls and stepped in what appeared to be a circle in the huge room.

"Ah'm not so sure..." Jasper trailed off, backing away from the controls.

"Nonsense! I just need you to press those three buttons and pull that switch. And that's it!" The inventor put some sort of helmet on, along with a set of goggles over his glasses.

"I really don't think..."

"Just do it boy! I've worked far too hard to back out now!" Jasper could see the desperation in Mr. Brown's eyes and nodded.

He pushed the three buttons as instructed and a large machine pointed at the elderly man. The dread-locked boy hesitated but at the encouraging nods the inventor was giving him his resolve strengthened.

"Hey...Gramps? Before Ah push this please answer me what happened ta yer wife?" He asked and Mr. Brown smiled.

"She is there where I wish I could follow, but can't. This machine...this _space-bridge_ will take me to her," at hearing this, Jasper removed his hand quickly from the switch.

"Please Jazz. You cannot imagine the favor you are doing to me. I trust only you with my experiments. So please, before you leave do this one last thing for me," Jasper nodded and took a deep breathe, turning on the switch...

…only for it to not even budge.

"What the fu-"

"More strength, boy! Jeez, don't your parents feed you?" The old man crossed his arms.

"Ah swear if this blows up in mah face-" The dark skinned boy struggled with the switch while at the same time still listening to his iPod.

_Don't let these spiders  
>Crawl up beside us,<br>They want to bite us,  
>Inject the virus.<br>Raise up ya lighters,  
>Praise to the righteous,<br>Need you to guide us,  
>GET PREPARED TO GO <em>

"Damn thing..."He muttered using now both hands.

"Oh fine. Let me see what's taking so long" The inventor spoke and just as he headed for Jasper's location in front of the controls a loud clicking sound was herd.

Before the world was no more for Jasper, the last thing he heard was the still playing lyrics of the song on his iPod.

_If you like us,  
>Calling all riders,<br>Roll up beside is,  
>No place to hide us,<br>Afraid to bite us  
>that's unites us<br>Put on your nitrous  
>AND LET'S GO <em>

* * *

><p>Prowl ached. That was the only coherent thought he could muster. He had spent barely a meta-cycle as a Decepticon prisoner and was already a mess. He lost tracks of his injuries a couple of orns ago. The most troubling ones where his dislocated left wing, his missing chevron, there was plating missing over his chest that exposed a lot of parts and he lost sensations on his wrists from the shackles after the third orn in captivity, but the worse pain he noted was the one in his processor.<p>

The 'cons had tried multiple times to hack in to his processor, but always failed. He _did_ have Cybertron's most advanced firewalls for a reason. As a last resort, he possessed a kill code, able to delete everything his CPU contained if he felt the firewalls fail.

Right now, he was trying to get as much rest he could, but no matter how much nonessential systems he turned offline, the pain always kept him awake. Prowl knew that the longer he spent here, without giving up any information, the higher the chances the Autobots had of successfully changing the access codes and regrouping. So, here he was, alone, barely conscious.

But he still heard a small thud in the isolated brig cell where he was being held. He on-lined his optics, noting that it was too early for a _session _and looked around the dimly lit space. He sensed no spark signature. Perhaps it was his processor playing tricks on him, so he decided to recharge once again. But this time he heard strange noises as well as more thumping.

On-lining fully, he used what little energy he had to scan the room. The 'con's were unpredictable. This could be their doing. But he soon calmed down, his sensors indication only an organic life form. It wasn't unusual. Sometimes, when the ships docked on different planets, small organic rodents would creep in to the ships. Most Cybertronians didn't pay them any mind as long as they didn't chew up the wires.

Prowl was not surprised that the 'cons would have an infestation of these things. He just hoped whatever organic was creeping in his cell would just leave. He wasn't in the mood to put up with their inevitable droppings.

The SIC warily observed a very small organic, with what appeared to be artificial fur emerge from a small hole in the wall. The organic was extremely fragile, because his sensors even this damaged, were still able to give him a good scan of its body. He couldn't determine what species the said organic belonged to, as he had never seen this kind before and Prowl had traveled many Galaxies and seen many different species.

The small form didn't seem to notice him. Prowl asserted that it must be quite primitive from that fact, alone. It kept emitting small noises to itself. The SIC knew that there was no such thing as sentient organics, their brains far too primitive for higher thought processes. But he observed it since he had nothing better to do, his battle computer offline as a security measure.

"_Fuckin' crazy inventor..."_ Jasper mumbled to himself as he tried to clear the grogginess from his minds. He woke up in a dark place but crawled out of what appeared to be a hole in the wall.

"_Ah flew up in a wall! God, Grapms! Ah thought you said this thing was safe!"_ His iPod was offline since he heard nothing coming from his headphones. He rubbed his head and tried looking around the room. It was then that he noticed that he was no longer in the old man's laboratory. In fact …where the hell _was_ he?

"_Hello? Mr. Brown?"_ He looked around, trying hard not to panic. "_What the hell is going on? __Hello? Mr. Brown this isn't funny!"_ He tried to look around, but the light was just to dim. He noticed two dim lights at the far end of the room and headed toward them. They were quite up high. Perhaps they were some sort of window?

Jasper headed toward them, but as got closer, a burst of static noise stopped him dead in his tracks. He slightly shivered but continued his course only this time in a slower pace. But after three more steps a _growl _that was surrounded by static had him taking a couple of steps back but when the two lights suddenly brightened a little more and allowed him to see that they belonged to a face...he let out one of his loudest screams and ran at the other side of the room.

He slumped against a wall, panting hard. He felt caged even if the room was big. Wait room? _Where_ the hell was he? He looked around panicky and tried to asset the situation. This was no prank. That much was certain. He looked at the..._thing_ that was in front of him, noting that it hadn't moved an inch. It looked like a...giant robot?

Jason blinked and then slapped himself. He had finally lost it.

Prowl observed the small organic. He was strange, that was certain. But when the thing tried to come near him, he let out a small warning with soft noises, but they were rather static-laced due to his damaged vocolizer. When the organic didn't take the hint, he full out growled not in the mood for anything.

He observed the frightened small being as it rushed to the other side of the room. He could clearly note that the organic's pump should not be beating this fast.

Prowl tried to ignore the small thing and returned to his previous thoughts. He was the only one captured. In order for the 'con's to leave the ship intact, he had made himself vulnerable, knowing the enemy wouldn't resist the urge to capture a high ranked 'bot. That stunt was enough for the 'cons to reconsider their main plan and left the Autobot's ship to lick their wounds after taking him prisoner. So here he was, stranded on a Decepticon flag ship, probably scheduled for an execution, with a frightened organic rodent. Not exactly the way he imagined he would offline, but at least he would go with honor.

And this mere organic would be his only witness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors notes : <strong>_

_Vorn = 82 earth years_

_Deca – cycle = an Earths month_

_Meta-cycle = an Earths week_

_Orn = Day_

_Joor = One hour_

_Beems = Minutes_

_Klicks = Seconds_

Jasper's speech is in italics since Prowl doesn't understand him (none of his kind will). He doesn't even know that Jasper is a human, let alone a sentient being.

Till next time ^.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : **Two

**Summary :** When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of telling you, oh yes it can.

**Warnings :** Torture

**Series : **AU Bayverse, early in the war...

Beta'd by the wonderful **GraceSolo. **

* * *

><p>Jasper was cold. That was the only thing he registered as he hid in his hole in the wall. It was very cold. Adding to the fact that everything was made of metal didn't help the ambience. He had only packed the essentials he needed to travel with and was lucky he had warm clothes with him. The problem was that even warmly dressed, he still felt cold. And afraid. And so very much alone...Except for that <em>thing<em>...

He shivered slightly and wondered if he should listen to his iPod. It always helped him think while listening to music. But he was in no mood, plus this was more serious that he had thought. He had little food supply because he never thought he would be stranded like _this_. His phone still had battery life left but no reception – big surprise there. He needed to figure a way out of this mess and he needed to do it fast.

The thing...the giant robot had not moved at all. And Jasper was starting to wonder if it was alive at all, but from time to time, its...optics maybe? Would flicker in the darkness. The 18 year old could clearly tell it wasn't in any condition to move. Not when it had chains wraped around its limbs.

He had spent around nine hours stranded here, according to his watch. The dark skinned boy was wondering if he should try and sleep. It would help him think clearer, but the sound of an opening door distracted him. He peeked out of his hole and observed as two more robots entered.

One was wearing something over its optics? A visor maybe? Jasper didn't know while a mask covered the rest of its face. The other robots seemed smaller in frame height than the first and it also wore a visor, but the rest of its face was visible. The thing that caught his attention on that smaller robot was the number four engraved on its front and the smirk that appeared in its face. No, Jazz did not like that smirk at all.

"Ah, Prowl! How has my favorite prisoner been doing these last few joors? Rest well I hope" A dark voice emerged from the smaller mech, while his companion stood unmoving. Only the mechs in the room understood the words, as a frightened human observed them.

"You should know, Gundrop. After all, you do treat me quite well." Prowl resisted the urge to growl at the Decepticons' SIC. The black and white visored 'con grinned wickedly and gently stroked Prowl's cheek.

"Such a noble soldier," Gundrop muttered, leaning down close to Prowl's helm so he could whisper in his audio, "And yet you will deactivate like mere petro-rat" The stroke turned in to a blow and Gundrop stood up.

"Soundwave, would you like to have the first go or should I?" The black and white 'con gave a twisted smile that only grew when silence greeted him.

"Ohh well suit yourself." And he loomed over the chained mech.

Jasper watched horrified as the smaller mech proceeded to beat, torment, and just _torture_ the chained robot he had woken up with. The human couldn't help but wince each time a new blow was received. They continued to speak in a language he did not understand if clicks, whistles and beeps could even be considered a language.

He looked away and pressed his hands to his ears when the downed mech let out a strangled cry of pain. He rushed back into his hole, hiding from the world. He didn't even think of turning on his iPod to block the noise, fearing they could hear him.

He pitied the injured mech. Now he was certain that these..._robots_ were sentient. His hunger, his cold, heck – even his need to use the bathroom were all forgotten just by hearing the wails of pain of the chained robot. Jazz wished there was a way he could stop them. He wanted them to stop hurting that robot. But he knew revealing himself would just lead to them killing him on the spot. So Jasper "Jazz" Evans waited.

Although it seemed to last all day, only a couple of hours have passed when the beating finally stopped. He peaked out only to resist the urge to hurl. The fallen robot was covered in pink liquids. It was leaking from everywhere and the robot appeared to have lost consciousness. The visored black and white robot with horn like things did not look pleased. Again, Jazz didn't understand what they said to each other, but waited for the two robots to leave. And when they had left the room, he emerged from his "safe" place.

He slowly approached the downed robot. "_Hello?"_ He asked, but somehow knew that _it_ wouldn't understand him, but he tried anyway "_Hello? Are you ok?"_ He berated himself for that absolutely stupid question. Of course _it_ was not okay!

He stopped just in front of its face that was now lying on the cold floor. More of the pink substance was leaking from it's...mouth? He gently brushed what appeared to be its cheek hoping to get at least a small response in order to determine that the robot was even alive.

"_God, Ah hope you'll be okay,"_ Jazz muttered. Funny, because of his situation, he didn't know what was going to happen to _himself_ and yet, here he was, worried for someone else.

He got no response, as expected, and sat cross-legged in front of it. Jasper watched _it_ for a while. There must be something he could do? And yet there was nothing. Jazz sat miserably in front of the robot. He briefly wondered if it could sleep or dream even? An idea popped in his head as he slowly started to sing a lullaby.

_Please God please what happened to our dreams  
>we're losing hope so we invest in dope to feel our vacant feelings<em>

_So here's your lullaby  
>no boy don't cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly<br>away_

_never a day just dream your life away  
>sleep...<em>

His song faded, unfinished. A frown was growing on his handsome human features. What was he _doing_? Singing to a being he didn't even know what it was and that could kill him in a blink of an eye.

"_Man, what a mess,"_ He ran a hand over his face. Never the less, the small human stood up and went closer to the injured robot's face. Jazz didn't dare touch the pink stuff that was flowing from various places on the robot's frame. He traced what he thought was lips and came to realize that they were quite soft and warm. As he explored the broken body, the human found out that its whole body was warm, even though it was made of metal. As he reached the back of the robot, Jasper raised an eyebrow at the wing-like looking appendage that emerged from the robot's back. Both were crushed. He gently brushed his finger over one of them and the reaction he got was immediate.

Prowl jerked awake as pain flooded him mind. He quickly searched for the enemy but found none. But the captured SIC dared not calm down. His _session_ with Soundwave and Gundrop was...brutal, to say the least.

With sensors now offline, he couldn't feel but rather saw the small organic rodent from earlier backing away from him, fear evident in its small body.

"W-Wheeljack and-d Perceptor would be thrilled to meet y-you." He rasped, vocalizer hitching. Maybe it was because of his offline battle computer that he was even talking to the organic, but Prowl right now just didn't care.

The rodent stopped backing away and cocked its head to the side in wonder.

"_C-Can you understand me?"_ But Prowl didn't. The small being didn't stop. He knew the robot was sentient, he just needed to find a way to communicate with it.

"_You"_ Jazz pointed at the robot. "_Are you okay?"_ He motioned for his body. But the robot just stared at him lost. Jazz sighed and approached the injured bot.

Prowl instinctively flinched away, causing the smaller form to halt in its tracks. Jasper licked his lips and tried a new tactic "_Jazz"_ He pointed at himself. "_Jazz"_ He repeated. It was much simpler to pronounce if he used his nickname.

"Jazz" The organic jumped when the robot repeated its name in perfect English.

"_Yes! Yes! I'm Jazz!"_ He motioned at himself again and came closer, but this time _it_ didn't flinch.

'_Jazz' _Prowl thought. Was that his designation? Nonsense. Organics weren't sentient. And yet it was getting harder to believe that as he continued to observe the small creature. The injured bot heard something. What was it? Such a wonderful sound. Where was it coming from? He looked at the organic in from of him and realized that the noise was coming from it...no Jazz. The noise was coming from Jazz.

Jazz started singing again, hoping to soothe the injured bot and it seemed that the robot liked him. He smiled, gaining confidence and resumed his singing. He hadn't sung since...the _accident_ but right now, it just seemed _right_.

It was wonderful, Prowl realized. He could listen to that for ages and not get tired but very soon it ended. Prowl realized with disappointed that time must flow faster for the organic.

He motioned for Jazz to continue singing by slowly lifting his hand. At first Jazz backed away, but when he saw no threat in that movement, he stilled. Prowl, as gently as he could, brushed his large hand over the small organic and whispered.

"Again" That seemed to coax the human to start singing again. Prowl off lined his optics, enjoying something for the first time in a deca-cycle.

The organic was sentient. Prowl was certain of it. It did not react purely on instincts all of the time. And no organic he knew of emitted such wonderful sounds.

The song quickly ended like the first one and the organic looked at him expecting something. It (Jazz, he had to remember that) Jazz pointed at his energon stains.

"I'm alright for now. The flow has stopped." Prowl informed him but Jazz was lost. The SIC thought for a moment before he opened automatically his subspace. Jazz peaked inside and saw what appeared to be a cloth. The 'cons only stripped him of his weapons.

Jazz, taking the hint, went and took out the cloth that was pretty much as big as him, but he would make it work. He slowly approached Prowl's face and when in range, he started to gently clean the drying energon.

"_Sorry" _Jazz said when Prowl flinched. The SIC was able to decipher that word due to the expression of Jazz and stored it in his banks with all of the other words he had come to understand. He was more than capable of creating a language which would allow him to communicate with this being, all he needed was time.

Luckily, as Jazz cleaned the broken robot, Prowl realized that he had all of the time in the world for that.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry for the grammar. I'm currently <em>trying <em>to improve it. Jasper's speech is in italics since Prowl doesn't understand him (none of his kind will). He doesn't even know that he is a human (because he doesn't even know what a human is)

And yes, that right. Gundrop looks _exactly _like Jazz from G1 but only with a red visor. D

Sooo hate, love, don't know? 0.O

Thank you for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : **Three

**Summary :** When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of telling you, oh yes it can.

**Warnings :** Torture

**Series : **AU Bayverse, early in the war...

**AN :** I want to personally thank all of you wonderful readers for the lovely comments and PM. You humble me with your kind words. Thank you :)

Beta'd by the wonderful **GraceSolo**.

* * *

><p>A lone prisoner was sitting in the Decepticon's brig. He was resting on his back, his wings now so numb he could barely feel them. He looked down where a small organic was resting next to him, taking in the warmth offered by his frame. He gently brushed a finger over the sleeping form. It was called a human, Prowl thought. At least he thought it was called that way because Jazz kept pointing at himself, repeating 'human'.<p>

Jazz had spent three days in the presence of Prowl. But for the Autobots' SIC he had spent merely half an Orn with the human. In that time he was able to form a pattern – Jazz was able to stay online for about two joors and then sleep for two joors as well. In that short time, he was able to form a rudimentary language with the organic, but nothing more. Not with his battle computer offline.

As Prowl removed his hand from Jazz, he couldn't help but frown. Both of them were dying. He knew it. His deactivation was only a matter of time. Soon all of the information he possessed would be useless and the Decepticons would have no further need of him. He looked down at the organic, his advanced senses even this damaged able to determine that Jazz has lost weight. He had brought very little food with himself and was consuming very little, trying to preserve it.

Prowl scooted Jazz even closer when he felt him shiver. That artificial fur on Jazz wasn't enough to keep him warm – space was cold, even for Cybertronians. That was the reason why they kept a descent temperature on spaceships. But he was in a 'cons ship, where it was slightly colder, especially in the brig.

He looked over at the camera. The only reason why the Decepticons didn't remove Jazz was because, for them, he was just a useless rodent. They wouldn't think much of it when Prowl tried speaking with him. Another thing, Prowl thought – Jazz was extremity lucky that there was oxygen on this ship. They were not organics, so air wasn't a factor for them. But they prefer if there was oxygen in the air – it was more beneficial for their vents.

Prowl sighed, he was yet to enter his recharge mode but wanted Jazz to online for that. He had to prepare him. For Jazz it would be quite long before Prowl on-lined again and the Praxian wanted to inform him. But the ex-enforcer feared that once he got back online Jazz would be gone, or worse. And that was something Prowl didn't want to risk. It may seem unbelievable, but the SIC realized that interacting with Jazz, slowly learning about him – simply filling his time with something to do, was the only thing keeping him sane and from using his kill code.

Prowls train of thought was interrupted when he saw Jazz waking up. The smaller form stirred, muttered something and the Praxian observed as the human slowly rise.

"_Mornin' Star"_ Jazz muttered and Prowl watched as the human went in his hole to leave his droppings (for which Prowl was truly grateful).

Prowl gave a nod in simple acknowledgment. The black and white knew that _Star_ was the name the little one had given him, Prowl not knowing how to translate his own name. Jazz kept pointing at his Enforcers badge on his door wings that was in the shape of a star – and thus the name Star.

Prowl didn't mind at all.

Once Jazz was back, he sat cross-legged. The SIC was tempted to ask if that was uncomfortable – because for his kind, it truly looked that way.

Jazz pulled all of his things out of the bag, which wasn't much. The human sighed.

"_We really are in deep shit, eh Star?"_ Jazz muttered again eying his food that was dangerously low. He had eaten all of the muffins he took from Mr. Brown. He had only a couple of Snickers bars, a bag of chips and a bag of peanuts. And only one small bottle of water. He did not plan on going "camping" and didn't bring much with him.

"_Want some, Star?"_ He offered his chips to Prowl. During his stay here Jazz hasn't seen Prowl consume anything at all.

Prowl politely declined by shaking his head. "_Thought so."_ Jazz sighed and resumed his eating. While doing so he opened his side pocket and pulled out his phone and iPod. He was lucky he had a spare battery for the phone, because it was almost all spent up.

"_Look, that's ma family." _Jazz showed Prowl a picture of his family. "_That's Mom, Dad and lil' sis."_ He pointed at them.

Prowl observed the picture, knowing it was Jazz's family, due to the resemblance he had with them. He smiled and nodded in understanding. Jazz continued showing him pictures and saying stuff. Most of the time, Prowl was able to understand him.

The Praxian reached over and was glad when Jazz didn't flinch back, the small one having grown used to his presence. Prowl offered his hand after pointing at the phone and Jazz obliged.

"Whoa!" The human exclaimed when images started flowing on the screen. Giant cities, more robots, starts, galaxies, but the thing that captured his attention was the crystal gardens.

"_Beautiful."_ Jazz spoke and Prowl added the new word he now understood to his ever growing human dictionary.

"Praxus." Prowl spoke. "Home."

Jazz smiled sadly. "_Yeah, I miss home too." _He stopped eating, leaving the rest of the chips for later. "_And when Ah go home, Ah'm giving Mr. Brown a piece of mah mind."_ He grumbled out. That is, if he ever got home. He briefly wondered if his parents were looking for him. But then a bitter part of him asked if they even noticed his disappearance. He shook that dark thought away and grinned at Prowl when he asked:

"Sing?"

"_For ya, always!"_ He placed the ear plugs in his ears and started playing a song, since he didn't know the lyrics very well and needed to hear the rhythm.

As the song started, Prowl gave a tiny smile of appreciation. No one would have noticed the smile but Jazz saw it, knowing where to look for it. The human almost lost his rhythm when Prowl slowly leaned over and picked him up, placing him close to his chest. While singing Jazz noted that the chest was the warmest part of his body and as he placed a hand over it, he felt it pulse.

Prowl off-lined his optics, enjoying the 'music', he recalled Jazz saying. He wanted to explain to Jazz, that since their language was consistent of simple beeps, klicks and whistles no actual words were sung – their culture only has sound, no words. And that was the reason he came to love Jazz's music – because it had words. He may not understand them, but they were still there, making his spark hum in appreciation.

Later on, as they were occupying themselves, Prowl and Jazz were having similar thoughts. One question remained – what were they going to do now? Because quite frankly they were just sitting there, doing nothing and waiting for the end. Neither of them liked that thought.

Jazz had kept himself busy by either singing to Prowl or cleaning his plating, having nothing better to do with his time. While Prowl was faced with the same problem, chosing to fill his time by trying to compose a language with all of the words he had translated to far.

"_Man,"_ Jazz, like normal started talking while cleaning Prowl's plating with the huge cloth, "_Ah think the thing I miss most is showers and hot water."_ He muttered. "_Actually, wait. No. That comes after toilet paper. After I get home Ah'm barricading myself with the stuff." _He bitterly laughed to himself.

"Toilet paper?" Prow questioned, trying to find meaning in the word. Jazz laughed again, but this time with more amusement in it.

"_Think nothing of it Star. Ah-"_ But he was cut when Prowl quickly plucked him up and placed him behind his huge back. Jazz was about to protest about the harsh treatment when the doors to the brig opened. Jazz felt Prowl shudder and he couldn't help but tremble himself when he saw who walked in.

"Ahh, what a beautiful end of the orn. You should see it Prowl, we're passing by a sun and it's even more beautiful. I'm sure a Praxian like you would appreciate the light show." Gundrop smiled but there was something twisted about that smile.

"That is hard to accomplish with me being here. _Locked_." Prowl said while eying the Decepticons' SIC. He had to find a way to get Jazz to his '_safe zone'._

"Indeed you're right." Gundrop knelt in front of Prowl. "You're a pretty little thing, you know?" He ran the back of his hand over Prowl's cheek.

"I am anything but little." Prowl spat, disgusted. With his battle computer offline it was hard keeping his emotions in check. "I am bigger in frame than you."

"Che, always the literal one, aren't you?" He looked at Prowl's hands that were hidden behind his back.

"Care to introduce me to your friend there?" The 'con asked in utter sweetness. But Prowl saw through this facade. He pondered on it but knew he had no choice. If he refused, Jazz could be forcefully taken from him – that increased the risk of injury. A risk Prowl was not willing to take.

Jazz yelped when he felt himself being lifted again. He did not appreciate that - being handled like a doll. But he didn't have time to feel irritated as he looked directly in the red visor of the other robot in the room.

"_S-Star?" _He asked, a plea hidden in the name and couldn't keep the shiver out of his voice.

"Prowl! I never expected a 'bot of your rank to have a soft spot for pets!" The con roughly snatched the human. "Especially for _rodents_."

Prowl resisted the urge to grow. He tightened his fists to prevent himself from attacking the 'con when he squeezed Jazz and the human started coughing. He knew that if he showed even the slightest amount of affection towards Jazz it was all over for the organic.

"So, how did you name it?" Gundrop asked as he held Jazz upside down by his foot.

"...Jazz. And I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you holding him like that."

"Oho, so it's a he!" The con shifted Jazz upright. "What species is he?"

"I don't know. Some sort of a rodent." Prowl answered and watched Jazz regain his breath.

Gundrop smiled but there was more to that smile. "Relax, Prowl." The 'con observed Prowl. "If he is a mere rodent, then why are you so concerned?" Jazz let out a strangled cry of pain once the 'con held him tighter again, his ribs protesting.

"_S-Star..ghhh...h-help..ghhh!"_ He chocked.

"I didn't know you enjoyed torturing small, none-sentient rodents Gundrop. That is low, even for you." Prowl spoke. He had to make the Decepticons' SIC lose interest in Jazz if he was to survive.

However the moment those words left his vocalizer Prowl found himself pinned to the wall behind him, a hand crushing his troth.

Gundrop had let go of Jazz and was now focusing his attention to Prowl. The human was lucky he was dropped from a low high. His already crushed ribs protested but he was able to scramble to his feet and flee to his 'safe zone'. Once there, he observed the other robot torture Prowl. He shivered both from fear and pain. He licked his lips only to taste blood.

"_I don't want to die."_ He muttered to himself. He looked over at Prowl, his cries of pain were making his heart clench. "_Please don't leave me Star..."_ He begged in the quiet of the night that was pierced by the cries of pain of the tortured 'bot.

Jazz didn't remember when he passed out but when he came to, only silence greeted him. He swayed a bit and winced when his ribs protested. He pressed a hand to his chest and silently cried out in pain. A couple of his ribs were cracked but right now he couldn't concern himself with that. He needed to find Prowl and make sure he was alive.

He peeked out of his hiding place, fearing that the evil robot was still there. But he only found the slumped form of Prowl, who did not look well at all.

"_Star!"_ He yelled and tried to hurry over there but the pain stopped him from running. But that did not stop him from trying. He limped his way there and fell on his knees in front of Prowls face.

"_Oh Star..."_ He whimpered. Prowl was in a sorry state, to say the least. Pink fluids were dripping from ..._everywhere_. He wanted to help somehow, anyhow! He pondered if he could touch it? Was it dangerous to his skin. Was is like gasoline the pink substance?

"_God, please be okay, please be okay..." _A trembling hand reached offer and gently stroked the cold cheek.

"..._Star?"_ A tear fell from his face. And then another. And another. "_Ah don't want you to die." _He whimpered. He was just an 18 year old boy. True, he was legally an adult, but even as one, he was sure no one would be prepared for a situation like this one.

He sniffed as he gently found his way to the crook of Prowl's neck, right between his shoulder and head. As he snuggled his way there, his ribs protesting but Jazz didn't care.

"_Y-You're not alone." _He whispered but knew the other couldn't hear him. "_We're in this together."_ He said softly as he slowly started to sing a lullaby.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. Hope it came out okay...<p>

**PS :** Did anyone notice that this is Bay-verse and yet there's a G1 'con in Jazz's body? *wink*

Orn = 1 Cybertronian Day = 12 joors

1 joor = 6 human hours

Jazz had spent 72 Earth hours there a.k.a 3 Earth days. In Cybertronian time that is equal to 6 joors, half an Orn in the presence of Prowl.

I explained this to show that time truly is different for them. Things may move slow Jazz but for Prowl, he quickly grows fond of the organic.

_Vorn = 82 earth years_

_Deca – cycle = an Earths month_

_Meta-cycle = an Earths week_

_Orn = Day_

_Joor = One hour_

_Breems = Minutes_

_Klicks = Seconds_

Jasper's speech is in italics since Prowl doesn't understand him very well (and to show that it's English) Jazz is not acting like our well know 'Jazz'. He is still very young and in time you'll see how he's shaped in the saboteur we all love :)

Thank you for reading. Comments are adored ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Four

**Summary: **When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of of telling you, oh yes it can.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Violence, torture

**Disclaimer: **Like usual - all charters belong to the rightful owners of Transformers. What you don't recognize it mine.

**Author Notes:** R&R And I want to thank **lobaeclipse** for the awesome fan art she did. Thank you :)

Beta'd by the wonderful **GraceSolo**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phenomenon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jazz woke up stiff. According to his watch, he had slept for about six hours. But the human had no idea if it was day or night. But that was the least of his problems. It would appear that Prowl hasn't moved an inch, which was quite concerning.<p>

Jazz knew that the wings on the back of the black and white robot were sensitive and they moved a lot, even when damaged.

But now they were still.

He squirmed his way out and stood right in front of the unconscious mech. The pink stuff on him was starting to dry up. That was good, but it didn't calm Jazz.

"_Hey Star?" _He tried again, but knew it wont achieve anything. "_Please be okay Star..."_ He murmured and traced a hand over the face.

Suddenly his stomach growled out. Jazz sighed. Even if his body needed food, he was not in the mood to eat. But he knew he had to eat in order to keep going.

He sat cross-legged in front of Prowl while munching on a Snickers bar and pondered his options.

What options?

He had none! He angrily threw away the wrapping and wished he was stronger; he wanted to help Prowl, to protect him. Because for Jazz, he made a friend – and he was a person who protected his friends. And it would appear that Prowl viewed him as a friend as well, otherwise he wouldn't have protected him like that.

A little more selfish part of him kept on insisting that Jazz was only concerned about Prowl, because he was his ticket out of here. His only shot at getting home alive.

He shook his head and paced in front the limp body. He could clean his body again. But for what purpose? They would just torture him again.

He looked back at the door. It was locked – no surprise there. And the lock was something he couldn't pick, even if his life depended on it.

An idea popped in his head.

"_Hang on, Star," _He looked at the broken bot. "_Ah'm gonna do me some exploring!"_

He tried to smile but it quickly turned in the grimace as his voice was the only sound in the room. Not even the gentle hum of Prowls systems could be herd.

He sighed and went in to his 'safe ground' a.k.a. the _hole in the wall._

Oh, how he wished he brought a flashlight with him right now.

Jazz took out his phone and used the light it produced to look around. It... was much bigger than he thought. The human looked up and saw some pipes that passed right next to the ventilation system.

Jazz licked his lips.

It was now or never.

"_One big step for Jazz..."_ He muttered to himself as he started to climb the pipes. "_One giant leap for humanity."_ He shook his head and continued on his path.

Once he reached the vents, it was very simple to slip in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. These vents were _filled_ with oxygen. He took a couple of more deep breaths, savoring the feeling – hell the taste even.

It was like a breeze in the early morning.

With his head now clearer, Jazz brought out his phone and continued his way. As he continued to walk in the huge vents he suddenly stopped. He had to mark his way somehow, otherwise he would get lost and it was game over. Period.

Problem was, he had nothing to use as a marker.

"_This will hurt..."_ He whispered as he bit down on his hand, drawing blood. "..._A lot."_

He marked the wall and continued on his way, marking here and there every time he took a turn.

After two hours of walking he decided to take a break.

Jazz pondered – should he continue on? It could take him _quite_ a while to return.

Suddenly he heard screaming, instinctivly pressing himself closer to the wall. He peeked out of the vent where it connected to what appearedto be a room...with _very_ scary looking tools.

Jazz gulped, not wanting to know their purpose. He was about to continue on but noticed a familiar 'con sitting on a berth and occasionally hissing and hauling in pain.

It would appear this was some sort of a med bay. And the red visored con was currently a patient. He was speaking to some_thing_ that resembled a medic.

Jazz pulled out phone to take a couple of pictures and then pressed record, hoping he might gather some helpful information for Prowl.

"Fragger! You're lucky I'm not going to rip your spark out!" Gundrop growled at Hook.

"Quit your wining. Your helm horn is damaged – they are more fragile than the rest of your body. Stop acting like a fraggin' sparkling and hold _still_!"

"Ow!" Gundrop hissed when Hook's tender hands tweaked at his left helm horn.

"If you just give them back the deactivated body of their SIC maybe we wouldn't be in this situation," Hook growled.

His med bay was getting swamped with injured 'cons. After the capture of their SIC, the Autobots were more ruthless in their attempts to get him back.

"What situation? Everything is under control!" Gundrop spat. "He's broken. It's only a matter of time."

"That's not what I've heard." Hook continued on, both 'cons oblivious to the fact that they were being recorded by a human that did not even understand them.

"I heard that you guys are getting slagged and that the bots are almost here."

"Pfft, the fragger's talking to a rodent! A fraggin' _rodent_! I just need a little more time – OW!"

"Time is not something you have. Once Shockwave comes, he won't give a slag if you're our SIC, he'll want results. Which you don't have." Hook suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by the red visored mech.

"Do you need a reminder exactly _why_ I'm SIC?" He growled, visor shining a burning red. "And that's _sir_ to you." He dropped Hook to the ground. "Now do you job if you know what's good for you!"

Jazz stopped recording and slowly backed away. He didn't understand a thing but one thing was sure – that red visored robot was _not_ one to mess with.

He made a fist – what he wouldn't give to be a tad stronger (albeit bigger for this situation). He wanted to pay that robot back for the way he treated Prowl and for the fact the he almost crushed him!

Jasper peeked again and noticed that there was no one.

Should he...? No, it was suicide. But if this was a med bay he could find something useful for Prowl.

With resolve made up, he crawled out of the vent and used the pipes to slide down. He quickly hid behind a box...of something and looked around. Problem was – he did not know what to look for.

He started walking, looking around all of the time. This place was huge compared to the tiny cell (Cybertronian standards) he and Prowl were currently staying at. He saw what appeared to be a sink...filled with-

"_Water!"_ Jazz yelled in joy. He took off the back-bag he was always carrying and ran over. He leaned over in and used his hands to cup some of the liquid. To his disappointment he had to spit it out right away, as the water had solvent in it.

"_A little of luck wouldn't have hurt."_ He muttered.

Jasper was about to get up but he herd the door opening in a s_woosh!_ kinda fashion. Startled, he fell in the water with a splash. As the human surfaced, he was glad that neither his phone or Ipod were in his pockets.

The water was freezing but he couldn't get out of the sink of the risk of being spotted. He bit his lip, hoping to get back to Prowl as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Prowl on-lined with groan. Everything hurt and the parts that didn't were completely numb.<p>

He shakily roused up from his position on the ground and leaned on the wall. Prowl looked around the room noticing no heat signatures.

Worry started to creep in him.

"J-Jazz?" He questioned, trying to get rid of the static in his voice.

"Jazz? Jazz!" He felt so useless right now in this state.

What if the 'cons found him? What if he had died of starvation? What if he was lost or worse? _Or worse!_

Prowl was slightly glad that his battle computer was offline, otherwise he knew he would be bombarded with possible causes to Jazz's deactivation.

None of which he wanted to review.

For how long has he been offline? With his chronometer down, he had no way to track time correctly. Actually, he used Jazz for that part as the human had a pattern he used to recharge.

As much as he was worried about Jazz, he had to see to his own injuries. And this time they were much, _much_ worse. Prowl knew that one more session like the last one and he will slip into stasis.

And probably never wake up again.

Primus. _Everything_ hurt. His thoughts weren't as fast as before. The SIC knew that the Autobots are probably trying to find him. But will they succeed in time? He had to find a way to send them a message, coordinates – _anything._

The door to the brig was suddenly opened. What surprised Prowl was the fact that not Gundrop but _Starscream_ greeted him.

"Rumor has it that Gundrop has finally cracked open that CPU of yours." The seeker said as Prowl observed him warily, expecting anything.

"That scrapheap of SIC we have is useless – simply barbaric. He only wants to please himself and nothing more. The Decepticons' army deserve much better." He glared at Prowl and squatted in front of him, but was well out of reach.

Prowl said nothing, not in the mood for games.

"They deserve someone like _me_ to lead them. Megatron is a fool for entrusting his army to that mindless destruction driven drone called Gundrop."

What was Starscream getting at? Prowl couldn't help but get even more wary. Was he planning a mutiny? What was this about?...

But his thoughts came to a halt as he finally noticed the prone form of a human in the seekers clawed hand.

He reacted on pure instinct.

"Jazz!"

Luckily for the seeker, the chains stopped Prowl from lashing out on him. But that did not stop the growl that emitted from his vocalizer. His injuries were momentarily forgotten as fury pumped in his systems.

The 'con smiled wickedly, but it was not like Gundrops menacing smile. This one was controlled, something the decepticon SIC truly lacked.

"So it would appear that _some_ of the rumors were true – you really are fond of this organic."

"_Starscream."_ Prowl later would be proud of himself for the fact that his voice was static free when he growled out the 'cons name.

"Relax Autodog – it's alive according to my scans. You should probably keep a leash on it or something."

What Starscream did next surprised Prowl so much that he couldn't help but feel grateful that his battle computer was down, otherwise he would have crashed for sure.

The trine leader slowly and cautiously (he squatted away from Prowl for a reason) deposited Jasper's limp form near Prowls reach.

Starscream regarded the SIC. "...Do not underestimate me, Autobot – you know very well I used to be a scientist before the war broke lose."

Prowl didn't dare move. This still could a Decepticon plot.

"Listen and listen good, because I'm not repeating myself." Starscream stood up and looked down at Prowl.

"I know that whatever this organic is – it's sentient. Its species is probably smart for organic standards, judging from the primitive technology it possessed.

"What I'm about to say means _nothing_. I would still rather deactivate you here on the spot but that would be detrimental for my plans for the future." He started to leave. The tactician confused watched his back.

"That little rodent is your ticket out of here Autobot. Treat it well."

The door opened.

"W-Wait." With Prowl calming down, the static returned, stating how worse the SIC actually was.

Starscream haltered but did not turn back.

"W-Why? Why a-all this t-trouble?"

"What better way to get promoted, eh?" He looked at Prowl over his shoulder but Prowl could still see the grin the Decepticon possessed.

"Better get ready Autoscum – because when _I_ become SIC, things are going to drastically change." And the door closed leaving Prowl alone with the unconscious form of Jazz.

The SIC with the utmost care picked up the limp form and cradled it close to his chest, trying to give as much as warmth as he could.

His scanners were even more damaged than the first time he saw the small human. He was able only to detect heart rate and temperature but nothing else. He used visual to try and assert the organics injuries. He knew that Jazz was harmed from his encounter with Gundrop (the thought made his energon boil) and that Starscream or whatever else experience he had didn't leave him undamaged.

But he was surprised to see that Jazz was in a better condition than he predicted. Wrong derma color here and there, a couple of leakages where the derma was broken.

"_Nuhg" _Prowl quickly pulled away his finger from Jazz's ribcage where the colors were worse.

He decided that Jazz now needs his rest (as did Prowl) and leaned back on the wall keeping a gentle but firm hold on the human close to his chest.

What did Starscream mean by 'his ticket out of here'? How did he even got a hold of Jazz? Why did the seeker _help_ him?

The last one he could at least partly answer – Starscream was smart. Starter than most of the 'cons out there. For whatever reason he did what he did – it was done for his own benefit.

Energy levels critically low, his multiple injuries and exhaustion prompted Prowl to initiate recharge. He would think about this with a clear processor. Not now.

He tuned his senses to online him from recharge once Jazz woke up. But until then – they'll rest.

That, at least, they deserve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Five

**Summary: **When someone thinks that it can't get any worse than this, fate has a funny way of of telling you, oh yes it can.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Violence, torture

**Disclaimer: **All if the charters belong to the rightful owners of Transformers. What you don't recognize it mine.

**Author Notes:** Well, **pxjloverkyoto**, I hope you're happy. I'm finally posting a new chapter :D

Beta'd by the wonderful **GraceSolo**. She rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Phenomenon<strong>

* * *

><p>Jazz felt warm. He felt fuzzy and enveloped with a sense of coziness he had not felt in a long time. He wiggled a bit, trying to get his aching body more comfortable until he heard a low metallic rumble. That's when everything went down hill.<p>

He remembered.

Prowl on lined suddenly when his sensors alerted him that the organic he was cradling in a polishing rag close to his chest was very much awake. And was very much trying to get away from him.

Jazz thrashed as best as he could. He ignored the protests his body kept sending him, following the primal need to get away, away, _away_!

_"Jazz."_ Prowl spoke in English, trying to calm down the frightened human, but Jazz would have none of it.

_"Jazz!"_ He slightly raised his voice, trying to get the smaller ones attention. He had to be careful not to grip Jazz to tight, otherwise he might aggravate his already damaged body. Prowl clamped both of his hands around the small body, securely holding it in place.

_"Calm. Down." _Those words seemed to have gotten through the frightened being as Jazz stopped his protest and pitifully whimpered.

Prowl brought the organic closer to his face, inspecting it. Jazz was breathing hard. He blinked a couple of times, clearing the image of Prowl, above him.

"_Star?"_ Jazz whispered in a hoarse voice. His pounding heart started to finally calm down as he registered the familiar black and white. He completely stopped struggling and just slumped into Prowl's gentle hold.

_"Damaged?"_ Prowl murmured, using his most gentle tone.

Jazz blinked a couple of times until he understood what Prowl was trying to ask him.

"_F-fine."_He wished it was true. And it would appear Prowl didn't believe him either. Jazz hummed in appreciation when he felt low magnetic pulses emit from Prowl's fingers. They caressed his battered body perfectly, soothing his pain.

_"Thank you. Star."_ He gave a weak smile but it soon vanished as his stomach protested. He grimaced, _"I'm all out of food..."_ He stated miserably, the reality of the situation taking it's toll on him. Prowl gave the small organic a gentle nudge, the equivalent of a pet. Jazz didn't mind that he was being treated like a pet. He felt like one and he welcomed any comfort offered at him.  
><em><br>"What happened?"_Prowl asked, never stopping the gentle petting on Jazz, giving him the comfort he needed so much.

Jazz leaned in to the touch, basking in the gentle gesture.

"_I went exploring. Wanted to see if I can go around the base or something. I have no idea why I did it."_ Actually he just wanted to get away from the room, from Prowl's slumped and broken form. He just needed to get away. And look where that led him.

Jazz motioned with his now thin hands to the ventilation system, hoping Prowl understood him. Luckily he did as the mech nodded. An awkward silence settled upon them. Jazz was tired, hungry, and injured. The SIC knew this and tried to focus Jazz's attention on to more pleasant things, like singing.

_"Sorry, Star, not really in th'mood here."_He muttered, but smiled when a finger touched his cheek, so gently it was feather-like.

As Jazz looked around the brig room, he spotted his bag. His tired mind finally remembered the recording he had made earlier. It probably was useless but Prowl would be the judge of that. He motioned for the bag. Prowl scooted Jazz on his chest plates and the human made himself comfortable in the huge polishing rag while looking for his phone in the bag.

_"Can ya understand them?"_ He flipped the recording on and prayed his last battery will survive just a little longer.

Prowl expected a lot of things, but reviewing a discussion between Gundrop and Hook was not it. He felt a fondness kindle in his spark knowing his friends and comrades were trying to save him. He just prayed they reached him in time. He gazed at Jazz sadly. He was not worried about himself, he could still last for a while. But Jazz on the other hand...

_"Is it good? I mean, you know...was it some helpful info?"_ Prowl didn't need to know the language to know what Jazz was asking. He didn't have the spark to tell him that although the information was welcomed, it was useless.

He smiled at Jazz and pressed him closer to his chest. Jazz sighed, enjoying the warmth. Prowl knew that even thought the Autobots were close they won't be able to override the decepticons cloaking devises... He brushed another finger over Jazz as an idea started to form in his mind. It was beyond bizarre and he didn't need his battle computer to point out that the chances of success were slim but... Was this what Starscream was on about?

He lifted Jazz's gaze, _"Jazz." _And pointed at the phone the human still held.

_"Oh, you want it? Here."_

He easily restored the batteries charge. He just hoped that the primitive device would be able to work as a flash drive... His spark nearly stopped when he was able to upload successfully a program. Hope started to grow as he contemplated on the situation. It was their only chance and Jazz was as good as dead anyway, even if it pained him to admit that.

_"Jazz."_ He lifted the human to optic level and handed him the devise. _"I have a plan." _He said in perfect English and saw how curiosity perked up in the organic's eyes. They would either succeed or die trying.

* * *

><p>Starscream stood in the command center, arms crossed over his chest as he observed the monitors before him. Gundrop, like usual, was growling beside him. Starscream had to smirk at that. Ever since the Decepticons SIC had found out that Shockwave would come soon, Gundrop was beyond restless.<p>

'_It's going to be such a nice reunion,_' Starscream thought wickedly. Gundrop and Shockwave had a... history, so to speak. In truth Gundrop was Shockwave's 'creation'. But this was Shockwave. Nothing involving that mech was ever simple. Because Gundrop was not created using Vector Sigma or a spark kindled between two Cybertronians. No. Gundrop was Shockwave's first successful experiment at creating sparks without the use of Vector Sigma. Starscream had reviewed the logs and knew for a fact that Gundrop was created using _organics_. In a way, Shockwave was able to extract their 'soul' and form a spark.

Quite fascinating, thought Starscream.

But the organics Shockwave used were primitives and non sentient beings. Yes, he was able to successfully form a strong spark (after many failed attempts) that was able to power a mech's body. But it lacked 'stability'. The spark was too beast like – just like Gundrop. He is not able to control his emotions properly, he is in fact a beast that could think. Gundrop would not be able to bond or kindle with anyone. His spark is lacking, so to speak. But Gundrop was smart, otherwise he would not be Decepticon SIC, but when emotions where included, he easily got angered, provoked, and his judgment was clouded.

Starscream felt disgusted that such a beast had the position of SIC.

_'Not for long.'_ The trine leader smiled wickedly, watching the small organic human creep its way in the command room. None of the 'cons paid mind to it. For them, it was just some mindless rodent that had slipped onto the ship during one of its departures and nothing else. They all failed to see the threat this rodent possessed. Starscream stood there, doing nothing. Gundrop will fail in extracting the information from Prowl and as well as Prowl escaping, with the help of an organic (_oh, the humiliation_, Starscream thought) he was surely to get demoted, giving Starscream free reign to become SIC.

The human apparently was going to use its primitive technology to send a message – anything – that would pinpoint where the their location was.

Starscreams claws twitched with excitement. He could barely wait.

* * *

><p><em>'Two joors.'<em>Prowl thought, cradling the sleeping human in his arms. It was barely two joors for Prowl, but for Jazz it was 12 earth hours. The human had lived quite some time with Prowl, but Jazz was reaching his limits. Now the pair could only wait and pray that their massage was received.

Prowl looked up as the brig door was opened. A twitching and growling Gundrop entered. He looked ready to kill something or someone. But apparently he wasn't alone. Prowl involuntary shivered at the sigh of the mech that entered with him.

"Shockwave."

"Prowl."

Shockwave looked over Prowl, noting his injuries. That one optic on his face betrayed nothing.

"I see they have taken good care of you," Shockwave noted as Prowl used his armor to hide his cargo.

Prowl said nothing, simply glaring at the mech.

"What? Is there nothing for you to say to your old friend?"

"Friend?" Prowl spat, "If you are asking me if I want to say something to a traitor, someone who I _used_ to consider a friend..." Prowl's temper, without the battle computer to help him regulate his emotional responses, started to flare, "The 'friend' who not only betrayed the Autobots, but me personally... who _experimented_ on me – then I have quite a few things to say actually." His plating trembled with rage, but Prowl was tired and he would not allow himself to lash out so recklessly, unless he wished for new dents. And Shockwave knew that.

"I did you a favor. Only thanks to that battle computer are you able to be SIC."

"But on the wrong side." Prowl said and couldn't help but be smug. After all, Shockwave gifted Prowl with the must advanced piece of technology on Cybertron, but Prowl didn't follow his ideals, he stayed with the Autobots. Fool.

Gundrop growled form beside, "Nothing I do works. Pain is not a factor. His battle computer is down, along with all of the valuable data. We tried extracting it, but the information started to destroy itself right after we started to disconnect him from it."

"That's a security measure, created so nothing would leak." Shockwave looked at Prowl's servos, or more precisely, what they were holding. After a scan the scientists interest perked up.

"Retrieve me that organic, Gundrop."

"Uhh, what?" Gundrop asked confused as Prowl sat up straighter, clutching the human closer. Jazz stirred due to the noise and movement.

_"Star?"_ He mumbled tired. Malnutrition was having its toll on him.

Prowl said nothing, watching every one wary. Shockwave, as expressionlessly as ever, simply waited. Gundrop sighed, not daring to disobey him approached Prowl, only to back away when the mech lashed out.

"Whoa, still quite alive, I see." Gundrop smiled. This was going to be fun.

_"Star? Wha's going on?"_ Jazz tried to see what was happening around him, but Prowl simply tucked the fabric over him, hiding the human from view.

Shockwave's optic brightened.

"The organic is sentient." It was not a question. Now Shockwave really needed the rodent. He could only imagine what type of spark it could produce. It was going to be a thinking, rational, _normal_ spark. If this experiment turned out successful, then the Decepticons would no longer need Vector Sigma. They could create their own mechs using organics. Shockwave just needed to find the rest of its species and make sure they do not go extinct and the Decepticons would have a source that would turn the war in their favor. If Shockwave could, he would have smiled.

"It is?" Gundrop asked confused.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shockwave. Someone like you should know that there is no such thing as sentient organics." Prowl tried to defuse the situation.

"Then nothing is stopping you from giving it to us." Shockwave approached but stopped when Prowl's engine gave a dangerous rumble. Even bound and battered, Prowl still was dangerous. He used to be an Enforcer before the war. Prowl wasn't SIC just for his smarts.

"Ha!" Gundrop mocked, "Don't tell the mighty Autoscum's SIC got attached to that _thing_."

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl." Shockwave shook his helm, "You will give us the organic – one way or another."

Prowl smirked, "You need him alive. Otherwise you would have taken him by now." The Praxian looked at the camera in the room, knowing this was being recorded. "Why do you, Shockwave, need a mere organic?" Prowl turned to look at the one opticed 'con. "What value is _it_ to _you_?"

"You would be surprised how valuable this carbon fleshling is worth, Prowl."

Prowl couldn't disagree, but for entirely different reasons.

Jazz pushed the covers off of him. He needed to see what was happening. Just hiding was not going to cut it. He had to know what was happening. Were the Autobots here? But he doubted that, otherwise Gundrop would not be here. Jazz just started at the 'cons red visor, fear starting to build inside him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get me that organic." Shockwave ordered.

A lot of things happened at the same time. First, Prowl went rigid. But before Gundrop could even touch Jazz the alarms blared to life. The ship was getting ready for battle. Suddenly the brig doors got blasted oped and a gush of cold air entered, causing Jazz to shiver. The human heard a lot of angry clicking and beeping noises before the world started to twirl in colors as he was shoved inside of something along with the cloth Prowl was covering him with.

It was dark. It felt like he was shoved in a dark box. In the darkness, along with the noises from outside his 'box' he heard the gushing of gas coming from the walls of the box. In order to stand up, Jazz pressed a hand on the walls and stood up on unsteady feet. The 'box' was not big but it was dark and he still heard a lot of shouting in a language he didn't understand.

_"Star?"_ Jazz called confused. Where the hell was he? _Again_.

He noticed that the gas that was gushing from between the seams on the wall was oxygen. Puzzled, Jazz called for Prowl again. The human jumped back from the wall when he felt the familiar rumble of Prowl's engine.

_'I couldn't be...'_ Jazz thought as he gave up on using his eyes, _'Am I...inside Star?'_

Indeed he was. In the heat of the moment, when the doors burst open, Prowl used that time to shove Jazz in his subspace. He rerouted his lines and what oxygen he had in his systems was poured in his subspace, where Jazz stood hidden and hopefully safe. Prowl just hoped that the two figures at the door were who he though they were.

Prowl stared as the two figures engaged in combat with Gundrop and Shockwave. A third figure appeared at the doorway, keeping guard. Prowl felt something on his chains but saw nothing. Suddenly his EM field brushed against something...

"Mirage?" Prowl whispered, not trusting his voice. A figure materialized in front of him. Prowl wanted to sag in relief. They were saved. Jazz was going to live. He just needed to get him to their scientists for them to synthesize suitable energy source for him.

"Save the reunion for later!" Sunstreaker growled as he pushed Gundrop back.

"Yeah, 'cuz we have our servos full here, cop-bot." Sideswipe ducked a blast from Shockwave.

"'Raj, we're ready to go!" Hound shouted from the door just as Mirage helped Prowl to his feet.

"Can you transform?" The ex-noble asked.

"No." Prowl answered. Not only would his many wounds not allow it but he would have crushed Jazz as well. He felt the human in his subspace hit the walls still confused and frightened. He rumbled his engine, hoping the noise will calm Jazz.

The next thing Prowl knew, they were running. He tried not to think of how badly he was jostling Jazz. Prowl felt the air current speeding up. They were nearing the place where the extraction team must have blown the wall down. Prowl locked his subspace, preventing air from getting in and getting out as well. He just hoped he didn't have to stay in space for too long. His body would be able to handle it by locking all of his armor but with Jazz inside, the low temperatures would be lethal.

Prowl stopped, magnetizing his feet to the ground to prevent himself from being sucked in the vacuum created by the hole in the wall.

"C'mon Prowl!" Sideswipe tried to push him, "We have to go! All of us have jet packs. We can navigate in space."

_'No...'_Prowls CPU wanted to crash. Right at the end. He didn't want to lose Jazz now. Not now – not when he survived so much only to die like this.

"Is the ship far?" Prowl looked at Mirage ignoring the twins.

"Four clicks away. We have to go, _now_." Mirage looked impatient as well.

_'Four clicks...' _Prowl thought. That wasn't much. Not for them any way. But for Jazz...

The group looked back where the Decepticons were coming. Prowl didn't have a choice in the matter. They jumped from the wall as the group of four flew aimlessly in deep space. Prowl felt Mirage taking one of his arms, while Hound took the other as their jet packs flared to life.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
